


Sapere aude

by hologramking



Category: IDubbbzTV - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, catch a deer, im supposed to be eating breakfast or smth, they have a camping trip idk, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hologramking/pseuds/hologramking
Summary: The Guys went on a camping trip and Ian got bored...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Down in the Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119014) by [iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone). 



> Inspired by iktwabrokenbone's Joshler fic. I'm sorry.

Ian, Max, and Joji decided to take a little camping trip down by the woods. They went back to the same woods they shot one of their Filthy Frank videos. It seemed like a good camping place for them since no one really goes there. They immediately set up the tents, the fire, and some lawn chairs along with a cooler full of Bud Light enough for the night. 

 

"This is going to be one hell of a night!" Joji said.

 

Well, Joji was wrong.

* * *

 

 

About 2 hours since they arrived, Joji got really sleepy over a couple cans so he decided to hit the hay and got into a tent. Meanwhile, Ian and Max we're getting a bit tipsy. Ian kept looking to Max as if it was the first time he was ever really in love. Max caught him staring but Ian just keeps staring at him alongside a drunken smile.

 

"Dude, What the fuck?!" Max asked

"I wanna make out with your beautiful man-face." Ian said slowly, gently caressing Max's face.

Max immediately removed Ian's hand. He got uncomfortable. "No, man! Not cool!" Max said. 

"Please, Max! Just once! I'll do anything!" Ian clasped his own hands together, begging for one hot make out session with his best friend.

"Fine." Max said angrily. "Just... Go catch me a deer or something."

And without hesitation, Ian took the challenge.

* * *

Grabbing some left over food, berries, and some eucalyptus, Ian went out. It was only him, the bright moonlight, and an upcoming deer just near him. He hid under the bush with his hand out. In his hands were berries, eucalyptus, and some leftover burrito beef. 

He waited for the deer to sense his food. 

After 5 whole minutes, the deer came. The deer nibbled his food and waited for the moment to jump out...

And when the moment came, he did it. He jumped out and wrapped his arms around the deer, embracing it so it wouldn't escape.

"I caught you now, you stupid cunt!" Ian said happily and excited. The deer's noises and Ian's scream was enough for Max to rush over to the spot. 

Suddenly while Ian was still grasped to his deer, the deer kicked him by the thighs, making him lay on the rocky and muddy ground, and the deer running away.

* * *

"Ian!" Max screamed "What. The. Fucking. Hell!" 

"Y-you told me to... Catch a deer and we'll make out." Ian said.

Max helped Ian get up and place a little nose kiss. "Listen, you cunt. I love you and you know that. I guess I should've known you'd do that."

Ian frowned and looked down. "I just want tot taste you just for once." He looked up to Max and smiled. 

Max smiled back and kissed Ian on the lips. As Ian kissed back, Max placed a finger on Ian's lips. "Not here. Let's go back to my tent."

Ian smiled with his teeth showing. Max wrapped his arm around Ian and Ian wrapped his arm around Max to help him walk better. 

 

And yes, Ian got what he wanted.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was shit and on the spot what can I say.


End file.
